When Impossible Things Happen
by foxface15
Summary: Cassie Dawson is you're average Whovian. But the last person that she expects to run into on her way to work is exactly who she finds. Short one-shot for now unless otherwise inspired.


Cassie Dawson grabbed her keys from the small table besides her door and pulled her coat tight around her. She checked the mirror above the table and was pleased to see that her curly brown hair was in check, and that her makeup made her grey eyes stand out.

Pleased with her looks, she stepped out of her small flat and turned to lock the door behind her. Her keys were on a small keychain that her friend Madie had given her; it had a small TARDIS pendant dangling loosely under her grip. Cassie smiled; Madie knew how much of a Doctor Who fan Cassie was. In fact; the previous night she had watched the series finale.

Cassie turned away from the door and started the trek to her job at a local library, Doctor Who still on her mind. She didn't know what it was that drew her to the show, she wasn't really a sci-fi type person. But something had clicked when she watched that first episode, and now she couldn't imagine herself not watching it.

As she turned onto the sidewalk in front of her flat, a sudden gust of wind swept over her. It was still chilly outside from a recent drop in temperature, yet this wind was surprisingly warm.

As suddenly as it came, the wind was abruptly gone, and Cassie shivered at the returning cold. She thought it was odd, but didn't really pay any mind to the strange occurrence.

She thought about Doctor Who again, and thought about how it would just be _wonderful_ if she could live that adventurous life alongside the time traveling, two-hearted alien. She knew how exciting it must be, and she knew that if anything, she didn't want the Doctor to be lonely.

She was nearly halfway to the library by now, and as she crossed a street something caught her eye. Nestled slightly down the road, barely visible behind a few trees, was a small sliver of blue that Cassie knew hadn't been there before.

She glanced quickly at her watch, she had a moment to spare, so she turned and walked towards the new object cautiously, knowing from watching Doctor Who that it could be anything.

As she rounded the trees her breath caught in her throat, for there, settled in snugly among the trees, was a blue police box.

Cassie blinked twice and shook her head, hardly believing her eyes. She had passed by the little grove many times before, and there hadn't ever been a police box there. She gulped, wondering if she was hallucinating, or just interrupting the filming of a new episode of Doctor Who, - even though she didn't see any cameras around - and quietly put her hand on the door to check if it was real.

Her fingers stroked the circular _St. John's Ambulance_ insignia, and then moved over to the left to glide over the words _PULL TO OPEN_. She smiled, remembering how the Doctor always pushed the doors open.

She glanced around suddenly, wondering if anyone had seen her small display. She quickly removed her hand from the box, thinking that if anyone saw her they would think that she was crazy.

Biting her lip and taking a final glance at the box, she turned and walked briskly away and back towards the street that would take her to the library. She kept her head down, tucked into the collar of her coat, and her eyes glued to the cracked cement of the sidewalk beneath her feet. So it was no wonder when she collided with someone, and then fell flat on her back.

"Oi! Sorry there mate!" A friendly voice said, and Cassie looked up, right into the concerned face of Matt Smith. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

Matt offered his hand and after looking at it for a second and making sure that she wasn't going crazy, she took it and he hoisted her up.

She stood up straight and Matt began to look her over. Cassie couldn't help but notice that he was in full Doctor Who getup; bow tie and all.

"You all right?" He asked, picking up her hand and inspected it, and then dropped it and moved on to look at her other arm. "No broken bones?"

Cassie could only watch as he looked at her, wondering if this was how he normally acted.

He had finally deemed her alright, so he stood erect and beamed at her. She was still gaping at the sight of him, and his wide smile shifted into a look of confusion. "Are you alright?" He asked again.

Cassie was finally able to find her words. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Oh yes! I think I'm fine, thank you." She said, and his smile returned.

"Wonderful!" He beamed. "For a moment there I thought that I had knocked that little voicey box thingy out of your throat." He said, waving his hands around for emphasis.

Cassie looked at him curiously, and he looked down at her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Cassie shook her head. "It's nothing." She said, dismissing his strange behavior. "And by the way, I liked the last episode. Amazing job." She complimented.

Matt's face was suddenly curious again. "Last episode of what?" He asked, and Cassie broke out laughing.

"Like you don't know." She giggled, but when he remained silent she stopped and gazed up at him. "Do you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, completely serious.

"Doctor Who?" Cassie asked.

Suddenly his eyes got bigger. "What did you say?" He asked.

"Doctor Who." Cassie repeated again. "It's a television show. You star in it." She explained.  
"No I don't." He said, still looking at her with wide eyes.

"But you're Matt! You're Matt Smith!" She exclaimed.

"Who?" He said, his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cassie said, taking his hand. "Come with me, there's a little shop around the corner and they sell tons of Doctor Who things." She said, and Matt willingly followed her around the corner.

They walked to the shop, Cassie still dragging Matt along behind her, and she stopped at the front window, where they normally kept their newest Doctor Who merchandise.

"But-" Cassie stuttered, " I don't understand." She said, gazing into the store window. The only thing there was a few of the top selling books that the store also sold. Nothing Doctor Who related at all.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, and she released his hand and stuffed her own into her pocket. She didn't reply to his question, but felt her keychain rattling and remembered her TARDIS keychain. She yanked her keys out and searched for it, but she couldn't find the little blue box.

"No!" She nearly yelled, and thrust her keys back into her pocket. "This doesn't make any sense!"

"What is it?" Matt asked. Cassie looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly.

"I'm the Doctor." He replied, "Who are you?"

Cassie couldn't believe her ears. She ignored his question again. "Prove it. Prove you're the Doctor."

He rocked back and glanced around. "So you know who I am." He said, ignoring her for a change.

"Who doesn't?" Cassie asked.

"How?" The Doctor asked. Cassie looked up at him, hesitating. She had read stories, mainly fanfiction, where someone who was sucked into the world of Doctor Who had told the Doctor about his future and it had messed everything up. She wondered if that was what happened to her. And she didn't even know how far along in his storyline that this Doctor was.

"Are you going to prove to me that you're the Doctor or not?" Cassie replied.

He sighed, overly dramatically if you asked Cassie, but he took her hand and led her back around the corner to where there were less people. For a moment Cassie realized that she was going to be late for her job, but she figured that this was something to look into.

The Doctor led Cassie back to the police box, and turned around to face her, a steady look in his eyes. "What do you know about me?" He asked.

"A lot, actually." She replied, shrugging.

"So if I show you something, well, anything that I use to prove to others that I'm an alien by," he continued, deep in thought, "then that would prove to you that I'm the Doctor and not some imposter?" He finished.

Cassie took a minute to comprehend what he had just said. "Basically, yes." She said, letting a small smile slip onto her face.

He couldn't help but smile back as he picked up her hands. Cassie prepared herself for what he was going to do, as she had seen him do it many times before.

He lifted her hands gently up to his chest, and placed one firmly on each side. Cassie closed her eyes, and wondered why she wasn't surprised when she felt two heartbeats.

She opened her eyes with her hands still on his chest and found him looking back at her curiously.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you." She accused, and he grinned. She slowly took her hands off his chest, not believing that she was looking at the actual Doctor.

"I never did catch your name." The Doctor said.

"Cassie." She replied. "Cassie Dawson."

"Well, miss Cassie Dawson," he said, leaning back against the TARDIS, "You said that you know quite a bit about me, and I'd say that you do. That would certainly come in handy in the future."

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" She asked, folding her arms in front of her.

His smile got even bigger. "Would you like to come with me Cassie?" He finally asked.

"I don't think I could let myself not join you." She said, laughing.

He stepped aside and pushed open the door, and Cassie looked up at him instead of inside as she walked into the room. "I don't have to see to tell you that it's bigger on the inside."


End file.
